


The Transylvanian Affair: Part Four

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Revenge of the Old Queen, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Shock Treatment (1981)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know, this was supposed to be a trilogy and end after Part Three, but I had a lot of ideas with the younger cast that I created with my friend and what could lead up after Sonny and Selena take the throne. This time is a National McKinley-Furter Family Vacation back to Earth. Only own OC's, everyone else is Richard O'Brien, hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After the Transylvanian Affair series as the other people of Transsexual called it, everyone was now able to relax. LP and David were married, Sonny and Selena were now taking over the throne together as the King and Queen, Miracle and Cosmo were happily educating and helping their twin children, and of course, Frank was slowly becoming a good father with Nation's help to their little bundle of Joey. 

"David, you think you'll like it here?" LP asked as they were all resting along the beaches of Transsexual as the dark waves were splashing. 

"I know this is a lot better than home, because I have people who will actually care about and like me." David smiled fondly, kissing her forehead.

LP smiled, looking up to him, then noticed her younger half-sister was waddling around in her little arm floaties as she wore a moon dress with a moon hat, like an Earth's sun dress and sun hat and her diaper was exposed in her little beach get-up.

"What're you doin'?" LP cooed to the infant.

Joey smiled a little, looking to her big sister and big brother-in-law. "BAH!" 

LP giggled, then picked Joey up a little, having held her very gently. "Special little girl, yes you are~"

Joey giggled and wriggled a little before LP set her back down to play with her cousins. 

"Joey, come here, we'll teach you how to build a sand castle!" Crystal called.

"Yeah, it's loads of fun!" Richard added.

Crystal and Richard didn't have Miracle or Magenta's accent, or even handed down from Kimi, Riff Raff and Magenta's mother, but the Vitus family loved the twins regardless. Though, Crystal had hints of sounding like the women in her family, but still pronnounced her W's like everybody else, but from time to time, Richard would let them pop up, which may mean a rare case that a male had picked up the accent gene. 

"Uncle Frank, Aunt Nation, can we make a castle with Joey?" Richard asked.

"Sure, just be careful." Nation reminded her nephew with a smile.

Frank gave a nod of approval as well. Richard smiled, then went back over to his sister and cousin to play with them.

"What a nice turn of events," Frank smiled. "We're happily married with our own little one, Riff Raff and Magenta are rebuilding their family, and the throne of Transsexual has its new rulers."

"I know, how marvelous," Nation sighed with a smile. "I just can't believe years ago, none of us would imagine being here. I mean, I swear Janet Weiss was going to take over the world if she hadn't fallen back in love with Brad back after Farley and Bert got them out of the TV Station."

"I wonder what came over her?" Frank had to think out loud.

"We never found out, maybe seeing your castle overwhelmed them both, did you ever see them after you decided to stay on Earth and gave us Laura?"

"Not really, but apparently Janet had my baby." Frank sounded embarrassed due to his playboy past.

Nation patted his arm. "It's alright, Sonny's a wonderful boy, he was obviously raised well, even if Janet has serious problems."

"Yes, I suppose he is..." Frank smiled as he looked over to his mother's castle while the people were fawning over Sonny and Selena.

"Baa.... Baaa...!!!" Joey pointed to Sonny in specific.

"That's right, Joey, it's your big brother!" Richard beamed to her.

Joey squealed and clapped with an endlessly happy smile. She then started to whimper quickly.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Crystal frowned, noticing the baby in a poor state already.

"I think she's hungry," Nation scooped her daughter up into her arms. "You hungry, Jojo?"

Joey looked hungry indeed.

"All right, come with Mummy." Nation smiled, then took out her blanket to feed Joey with as she sat back down next to Frank.

"She's growing fast, dear," Frank smiled as he watched the feeding. "Do you think she looks more like me or you?"

"I can see you in her when she's excited." Nation smiled, not exactly sure herself since Joey had green eyes and dark curly hair like both Frank and Nation.

Frank smiled, then went to see LP and David as they cuddled together under the stars. "Um, should I come back?" He glanced at them, his fatherly side breaking out.

LP got herself to sit up. "Daddy," she said while laughing a little. "I'm a grown-up now, you don't have to worry about me anymore. You got Joey now."

"You'll always be MY little girl..." Frank smiled with a sigh, he then remembered something and looked up to one of the moons. "Oh, Rocky..."

"Rocky?" David asked.

"The creation in the movie, Daddy's...former toy..." LP explained, a little disgusted since she knew why Rocky was created and what for. 

"Oh, yeah," David shuddered. "That guy that people coming to midnight shows in gold shorts..."

"Mm-hmm," LP nodded. "He was reborn as Rest Home Ricky on DTV with Nurse Ansalong, I knew her of course as Columbia... I sure do miss her..."

"Me too!" Frank had a tear roll down his cheek as he pulled LP into a hug and they shared a cry.

"Hey, wait!" LP broke up the hug suddenly, having matured and not getting as easily upset as her father. "We can go visit them, remember my button and the transporters?"

"But would they wanna see me?" Frank remembered how heartless he was to Columbia which led to his first death and only used Rocky for personal reasons. 

"I'm sure they would, Daddy, we should go to Earth sometime, besides, Miracle's been telling me how she's wanted to spend some time with Mark and Sara Majors." LP spoke up.

"Mark and Sara Majors?" Frank sounded confused.

"Brad and Janet's twins," LP explained. "They were born sometime after Sonny and before Brad died. "She got really close with them after we saw that midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Show."

"Why did they name it after Rocky?" Frank had so many questions since he wasn't there with the girls to take Sonny back to Transsexual. "I'M the star....Aren't I?"

LP shrugged. "Your name comes first in the credits and they got the perfect actor for you, his name's Tim Curry..."

"Tim Curry," Frank sounded aroused. "He sounds delicious..."

"He is..." LP seemed to have her father's instincts now as she was now aroused herself.

"Who made all of this anyway?"

"Some guy named O'Brien, Miracle and me wanted to meet him, but we left before we could find him, I got too homesick."

"O'Brien," Frank wrinkled his nose. "That sounds obnoxious..."

"I think it sounds like a name of a true genius behind something extraordinary." Cosmo walked by then.

"True, he made a film on us, makes me wonder if he'd do one on Janet being Miss Mental Health when you were adopted or the revenge of the old queen, my mother..." Frank smirked.

"Now, now, let's not get crazy." LP stated.

"Frankie~" Nation came as Joey was now crying after being fed.

"What is it, sweetie puss?" Frank took the crying baby and tried to bounce her to soothe her. He then smelled something a bit disgusting, then looked as Joey was crying. Lifting his infant daughter up, he put his nose to her backside and let out a cry of instant disgust. "NATION!"

Nation smirked and came to her step-daughter. "So, you wanna get a treat with me?"

LP shrugged with a smile. "Sure." 

"I'm coming too!" David followed after them.

"Naughty Nation..." Frank sighed as he went to get Joey's diaper changed while Crystal and Richard looked just plain disgusted.

 

"I can't believe you just ditched my old man like that, Nation!" LP called as they went inside the castle to get snacks.

"Hey, I'm a younger sister, I learn how to trick those older than me," Nation smirked with her arms folded. "You got any brothers and sisters, David?"

"No, ma'am, I'm an only child," David sad as he joined them to getting a snack, away from the moon-drenched beaches. "Though, you all feel like a family to me. I think Joe's the baby sister I always wanted."

"You always wanted a baby sister?" LP wondered.

"Or brother," David shrugged. "Just someone else to play with."

"Would you ever want kids?" LP asked as she hopped on the kitchen counter.

"Um, of course, you're not pregnant, are you, Lil?"

LP shook her head. "No, I was just wondering... If you'd like to have kids, that's fine with me. It might be nice to have a kid or two to bring the place alive."

"This place is popular for the baby booming, I see." Nation chuckled as she looked for food for them.

"Yeah, it is once you think about it, though I think Cosmo and Miracle were the first to start it," LP shrugged. "They had the twins before we finished school."

"I remember that," David smiled shyly. "You were so excited to become a godmother."

"It feels like an astounding honor." LP hugged herself.

Nation came between them and gave them Star Biscuits. "These are Star Biscuits, David, they're really sweet and they tend to be addicting and make you glow."

"They make you glow?" David sounded intrigued.

"Trust me, they do." LP sounded familiar.

"Yeah, Mum always knew whenever me or Cosmo took some in the middle of the night when we'd go to bed and our beds would look like we had radioactive waste under there." Nation chuckled.

"Goodness," David was trying to imagine that. He then took a nibble of one of the biscuits. "Mmm... That is good!"

"Just be careful with them, David, I don't you want you to spoil your dinner." Nation warned the boy.

"Yes, Mrs. Furter." David nodded.

"Oh, call me, Nation, we're family."

"Okay," David smiled. "Nation..."

Nation smiled at him back as she took her own biscuit while LP ate hers. 

"Nation, I think Daddy wants to visit Earth, he hasn't been there since Dentonvale was cancelled." LP spoke up.

"Did he ask if we could go?"

"Well, no, but he was thinking about... 'Ricky and Laura'."

"Ohhh..." Nation seemed to slowly understand. "We haven't seen Laura, did you not see her while you and Miracle got Sonny?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, I'm sure she'd love to meet Joey too."

"Whatya say?" LP smiled with open arms as she was slowly starting to glow. "We all take a vacation on Earth?"

"Sounds good to me," Nation smiled. "We'll discuss it at dinner."

"Good, you coming too, Dav--" LP looked to her husband to see he was glowing all over. "Id...?"

David blinked as he was now glowing a lot more than Nation and LP right now. "I think I ate mine too fast..."

Nation shook her head, rolling her eyes, but had an amused smile with the boy. "Yeah, I remember my first Star Biscuit."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone decided it would be a good idea to go on Earth for vacation, but Sonny and Selena sadly had to decline due to a royal council they had to attend. Selena ordinarily wouldn't be too keen on being so busy like this, but she was now having a life and she had chosen to take on this royal life and was actually doing something and she got to be with the person she loved. Sonny and Selena were sleeping in Queen Lavender's old bed which was now their own which a touch of remodeling.

"We got a big week ahead of us," Sonny sounded exhausted already.

"I know," Selena snuggled against him. "I never would imagine myself being the ruler of a planet, let alone not being Earth... Especially having such a handsome king..." She looked up to her king, very sultry.

Sonny grinned at her with slight blush in her cheeks. "You're too kind... Let's just hope what's left of the Jovian race is harmless..."

"What's left of them?" Selena cuddled more to get a closer looked at the papers they were given to look after for their upcoming intergalactic conferences. "What do you mean?"

Sonny sighed a little. "Oh, Selena... You humans may not have detected any life on Jupiter, but since we're all aliens, we have. Jovians are endangered and they're always blaming other planets for keeping them from the sun."

"Oh, I never knew that..."

"Well, you never found this in public schools from what I recall."

"That's true," Selena smiled as they cuddled a little while discussing this. "It feels good to be a queen though, Sonny, thank you for choosing me."

"Of course," Sonny smiled down at her. "Thanks for accepting and being my groovy chick."

Selena giggled, she could see where Sonny got his nature after they saw the Rocky Horror Show and that it was very true to real life events, even though she grew up around it with it being a movie. 

"I hope the family enjoys Earth though, I guess it's a thing when you live on a different planet and explore it, I always wondered about Transylvania before I knew it was real," Sonny wrapped his arm around her. "Growing up in school always made me wanna be here than there."

"And here you are with me." 

"Forever and ever, babe."

Sonny and Selena shared a sweet kiss together. They didn't even have to do the Transylvanian sign to find out if they were soul mates or not, it was love at first sight and it was evident by personal heir song numbers. 

"Dammit Selena, I love you." Sonny couldn't help but proclaim.

Selena giggled. "Oh, Sonny, I'm mad~"

Sonny and Selena chuckled together and shared another loving kiss together, their crowns lighting up as they shared their love. 

"You sure you don't vanna come to Earth vith us?" Miracle asked her parents. "Laura and Ricky vill be there."

"Just tell them ve said hi, ve vere never really fond of that planet." Magenta assured her daughter.

"Okay, Mom, I'm sure they miss you a lot, even if they don't remember seeing you." Miracle hugged her mother with a small smile.

Magenta sighed. "It HAS been a vhile since I got to have girl time vith Columbia..."

"Why don't you go?" Riff Raff offered. "I'll stay with Sonny and Selena to keep the throne secure. I was always Lavender's top general."

"No, I don't vant us to be apart..." Magenta had a hard time deciding. "Okay, I'll go..."

"Only if you vant to, Mom." Miracle said to her mother.

"Vhy not?" Magenta sighed with a tired smile. "Ve can also look after Crystal and Richard for vhen you vant to be alone vith Cosmo."

Miracle had an eager smile then.

"Nothing too risky now..." Riff told his daughter, slightly sharp.

"Yes, Dad." Miracle laughed, hugging him then.

Riff smiled, patting her back. "We better get packing then."

"Right then." Magenta nodded in agreement.

Joey was sitting in her crib, curiously watching her parents run around to get her things packed up. They didn't just have to get clothes for themselves, they had to get things like diapers, bottles, toys, wet wipes, the works. Joey then stared down as she played with the hem of her dress, quietly babbling to herself. 

"Make sure you don't forget her teddy, Frank," Nation reminded her husband. "She'll never sleep if she doesn't have it."

"I know that, Nation!" Frank called back, trying to keep organized.

Joey looked a little nervous at her daddy's yelling. 

"Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad at Mummy, Mummy and Daddy just need to rush." Frank tried to assure his baby girl as they frantically went around.

Joey was still curious, being a baby and all.

LP and David were packing together as well. LP asked for things and David replied check as he kept the clipboard of things they would need. Many servants offered to help out, but LP insisted that she and her husband would do it. LP had shut one of the bags and sat on it, trying to weigh it down and seal it shut.

"Too bad Nana's not here, she could do this just by slapping it." LP grunted.

David had a small chuckle, then hopped next to his beloved, trying use both their weight on the luggage. Soon enough, the case clicked shut and the two jumped off from the bed and looked to the suitcase.

"You know, this would be a good vacation for us," David looked to his love with a smile. "After all, we hadn't had a honeymoon yet." 

"Yeah," LP giggled as she put her thinning arms around his neck with a blushing smile. "We could have some alone time together... Daddy will be with Nation, Miracle will have Cosmo, Riff Raff will of course have Magenta..."

David grinned back down to her. "How soon until we leave?"

"Not sure, but soon my love, soon..." LP licked her lips, she really looked like her father now, but her sexual appetite wasn't as big as his, thankfully for David.

David chuckled, then carried her in his arms, bridal style. LP oohed, very surprised and started to kiss him all over.

Crystal and Richard were sitting together in the Queen's sea daisy garden. 

"What do you think Earth's like?" Richard asked, a little nervous. "You think there are monsters there?"

Crystal shook her head. "Mom and Dad say that humans are harmless, unless they get scared, then they can come up with stupid ideas that end up getting themselves hurt. Just relax, Rich, we'll all be together."

"I suppose so..." Richard flopped himself back against the beautiful flowers of their home. He smiled as he nuzzled against the gardens, really loving them. "Oh, sweet, sweet paradise..."

Crystal giggled, copying her brother. "I feel like we're on one of Heaven's clouds with the old queen's garden which will never die..."

Miracle came over, smiling at her children. "Oh, am I interrupting flower frolicking?"

"Mom!" The twins sat up, smiling.

"Oh, vas I missed?" Miracle chuckled as she was tackled into a hug from them.

"We just missed you because you and everybody else are inside packing..." Crystal said softly.

"Yeah..." Richard nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my little darlings," Miracle hugged them back. "I know it's a lot of vork and kind of boring, but it must be done. Ve're going to Earth soon, you'll see where it all began too."

"What all began?" Crystal tilted her head.

"Vell, have you heard of the others talking about vhat they're dubbing as; The Transylvanian Affair?" 

"Yeah...?"

"Vell, LP and I are sort of responsible for it," Miracle explained as she picked them both up into her arms. "It's a long story... I don't believe I've ever told you..."

"Did you and LP die?" Richard grew startled.

"Oh, Ricky!" Crystal rolled her eyes at her brother for asking such a thing.

"Actually, I did die," Miracle sat down with them as they got into her and Cosmo's room of the large castle. "It vas an accident though, your grandfather vas trying to shoot Frank, but Frank used me as a shield, so your grandfather ended up shooting and killing me."

Crystal and Richard's eyes widened. Richard wasn't expecting for his question to be true, but now he looked terribly worried for his mother, even if she was alive and well now. He quickly hugged her, being a true mama's boy. 

"I'll start at the beginning," Miracle tried to settle their little fears. "Before I knew LP, your father, and well, almost everybody else in this castle... I vas adopted. My parents had given me up for adoption because they vere vorried I vould be bullied if I vere raised by them..."

"Why would that matter?" Richard asked.

"Vell, honey, your grandparents are siblings," Miracle explained. "My parents are brother and sister, just like you two."

Crystal and Richard exchanged glances. Their grandparents were odd enough without that logic. They then looked back to their mother. 

"They have an incestuous relationship, your father is my cousin." Miracle continued with a smile.

Richard raised his hand like he were in classroom with a question. "Would I fall in love with Crystal?"

"Well, honey, we don't know," Miracle said. "You're both still young and will find out who your soul mate is when you're older. Whoever it might be, your father and I will approve, but you have plenty of time to find out who he or she might be. Regardless, you'll be loved and you're our family."

"I hope mine has sparkling eyes..." Crystal sounded dreamy.

Richard chuckled. "I hope mine has those sweet chocolates Daddy gives you, Mom."

Miracle laughed a bit. "Maybe, maybe not, I'll always love you..." She hugged them tight. "Now, why don't you play with Joey? She looks a little bored."

"Mom, she's a baby, she doesn't do anything..." Richard wrinkled his nose. "'Cept eat and cry and poo."

"She'll grow, babies alvays do, I remember vhen you two were babies and vhen I came back you vere almost already all grown up." Miracle smiled. 

"Were we cute babies?" Crystal smiled.

"Of course you vere." Miracle smiled. 

"Which one of us was cuter?" Richard asked.

Miracle laughed then. "You vere both equally cute, I couldn't choose who vas cuter." 

Crystal and Richard awed, but still hugged their mother.

"Almost ready to go." Cosmo appeared in the Old Queen's garden.

"Good, I just hope nothing's changed too much." Miracle looked to him.

"I hope so too, we're going back to Earth, Crystal, Richard, be very careful while we go." Cosmo told his twins.

"Yes, Daddy." the twins replied to their father.

"Those are my good little rookies." Cosmo said playfully, ruffling up their platinum blonde hair inherited from Miracle luckily for them.

Crystal and Richard smiled, wondering what sort of adventures that the planet Earth would give them.


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, the aliens were transported in front of a hotel. This would probably be a good place to stay for their vacation. Nation kept Joey SECURE in her arms as Miracle made sure Crystal and Richard were close to her and Cosmo. Riff Raff and Magenta decided they needed to stay on Earth for sure since they were Generals and they needed to help protect Sonny and Selena in their royal residence. 

"Vhat is this place?" Miracle observed.

"It's a hotel," Cosmo told his wife. "A lot of people stay in them during vacations, business trips, or just for leisure to meet up with certain long-lost friends after a long time."

"Oh." Miracle gave an understanding nod, even if she had technically been on Earth longer than all of them, she felt embarrassed to not know what a hotel was.

"Don't feel bad, Mir-Mir," LP smiled gently. "Come on, let's get inside and sign up for a room."

"That's the spirit." Frank smiled as he walked in with his blessed extended family.

David rushed to the door first as LP was coming slowly behind him and he held the door open for her. LP smiled fondly to him and went along in with everyone, then David came in last. Joey was starting to snuffle and she looked a little uncomfortable as she looked up to her mother.

"Oh, honey, are you hungry?" Nation pouted for her baby.

Joey seemed to nod and murmured quietly, almost making words, but couldn't fully speak yet due to her age. 

"We better get checked in quickly." Nation advised.

"Right then," Frank agreed, then went to the front desk with Cosmo and David as they were the men and the girls just sat in the lobby, waiting. "Hello, my name is Dr. Frank-N-Furter, this is my son-in-law, David Jenesis, and my brother-in-law, Cosmo McKinley, and--"

"Wait," the concierge smirked a little devilishly as his hazel eyes lay on Frank. "What did you say your name was?" He asked the transvestite specifically.

Frank nearly narrowed his eyes at the earthling man. "Frank-N-Furter, now if you don't mind, I would like--"

The concierge chuckled. "Your name is basically hot dog!"

Frank rolled his olive green eyes. "Yes, yes, your comeback is clearly original..."

"Sir, if you don't mind, we would like--" David tried to speak up, but was cut off.

"Hang on, kid," the concierge still wanted to have fun with Frank's name. "Did your mother bathe you with mustard as a child?"

Nation narrowed her eyes. She handed Joey to Miracle and LP, buttoned up her top up, but not all the way which exposed her frilly white bra, then stomped over as she heard the hotel employee sassing her husband. "Excuse me, what seems to be going on here?"

"Hold on, lady..." the man chuckled, very amused at playing with Frank because of his name.

Frank snarled, wanting to take out his whip he used to keep in his jacket, but couldn't.

"Cut it out, we would like to get checked in right about now." Nation snarled.

"You hold on..." the man looked to the red-haired woman.

Nation looked him dead in the eyes, giving her best glare that could only rival Magenta's. "Stop messing around and do your job!"

The man chuckled, then froze at the glare. "Oh, yes... Miss...."

"Mrs. Furter and don't you be forgetting the Missus." Nation told him firmly.

The man nodded. "R-Right... How many rooms?"

"Three each," Cosmo informed. "One for my sister, her husband, and baby, another one for me, my wife, and our twins, and a room for our newly weds with currently no children."

"Yes, sir," the concierge typed into his COMPUTER. "Names please?"

"Nation, Frank, and Joey Furter," David listed. "Cosmo, Miracle, Richard and Crystal McKinley, and Little Precious and David Jenesis."

"Yes..." the concierge CONTINUED to type in. "How do two family suites and a honeymoon suite sound?"

"Honeymoon suite sounds fun." David smiled.

"Mmm," LP smiled as she rubbed her tummy and laughed. "Especially the 'honey' part."

David chuckled, wrapping his arm around his wife. "Silly girl."

Joey giggled. "Siwwy Lil P!" 

Miracle giggled at that. Oh, gosh, that was adorable.

The concierge continued to type and took out room keys. "32B for McKinley's, 33B for Furter's, and 34B for Jenesis's."

"How divine, we'll be neighbors!" Cosmo cheered.

"Just remember to alvays knock before entering each other's rooms." Miracle advised. 

Richard and Crystal nodded to their mother. The concierge got people to take their bags up to their rooms and give them their keys. Everyone decided to spend some time in their rooms and meet in about an hour. They saw a pool and thought it would be good to go together before they would get a nice dinner together.

Frank held Joey in his arms as they watched the men bring in their bags and help them get set up and he sat on the edge of the big bed for him and Nation to sleep in. There was also a bassinet for Joey to sleep in. The people in the hotel just hoped Joey wouldn't cry or scream too much, they thought it was terrible to bring a baby into the hotel, but that was their OPINION. 

"Oh, yes, do unpack for moi~" Frank smirked as he watched one of the stronger ones get his CLOTHES out.

The man felt very nervous around Frank. He smiled nervously, but continued to do as told. He just hoped this was worth it to get a big tip from the estranged transvestite. Frank smiled as it made him think of Rocky when he was brought to life a long time ago. He was happily married to Nation though and couldn't help but let these memories come back to him whenever he saw a muscleman out in the open. 

"Will that be all, sir?" the man asked the transgendered male.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Frank smiled as he kept holding onto Joey. "I hope you remembered the make-up settings... One for my wife, one for me..."

The man stared at Frank and shrugged. "Um, sure, sir..." He then took out his hand and rubbed his fingers together to imply it was time to pay him.

"Oh, right..." Frank opened his mouth and took out a piece of chewing gum and placed it in the man's gloved hand. "Plenty more where that came from~"

The man WRINKLED his nose. "Erm, yes sir... Have a good day..." He walked off then with his co-workers.

Frank smirked, waving off, then held Joey tight. "You're my little baby waby..." He kissed her cheek.

Joey looked distressed though and let out a sad scream.

"Oh, what's wrong, sweetie puss?" Frank pouted. 

"Wrong bag!" Nation called, then came with Joey's favorite TOY, her teddy. "Here, hon..." She hand the nearly raggy old bear to her baby daughter.

"Bun!" Joey yelled out, then grasped her teddy, happily hugging it and it squeaked.

Frank and Nation smiled. 

Nation then leaned toward her husband, stroking her finger around his chest. "You know, we should take a solo vacation next year..."

Frank blushed through his make-up. "O-Oh?"

"Yes..." Nation smirked. "A little romantic vacation... Like a little honeymoon ourselves? We haven't had one because... Something came up a little too soon..." She leaned in seductively and gestured down to their infant daughter, she wasn't blaming Joey for ruining their chances, but Joey's conception and birth was one of the many reasons why she and Frank didn't have a traditional honeymoon like most married couples.

"That would be nice," Frank scooped Joey up in his arms to put her down for a quick nap until they would meet at the pool. "Just you and me..."

Nation smiled as she scooted and leaned back against the pillows and crossed her legs. "Annette could babysit our 'little caterpillar'..." she teased the woman back on Transsexual with her unusual euphemisms who decided to stay back home and take care of Farley and their daughter, Faith.

Frank cornered her on the bed, kneeling over her with his signature grin. "The next time we get a chance for a vacation, we go alone... Just you and me..."

Nation nodded sultry, then the couple started to shower each other with kisses.

"Nap time for you two, but don't vorry, ve'll be going to the pool vunce you two vake up." Miracle said to her twins, putting them in bed in the bed next to hers and Cosmo's and was smaller. 

"Okay, Mommy..." Richard and Crystal said before they fell asleep and huddled in their bed.

"Night, night~" Miracle practically sang, then gave them some peace and pulled the covering sheet to separate herself from the twins and looked to her husband with his whip in his teeth. "Oh, C-Cosmo!"

Her husband quickly shushed her so she wouldn't wake their children. "Shush... The twins are asleep now... Do you want them to see you like this?" He grinned, pushing her onto the bed.

Miracle nearly cried out, but kept it down and grinned back. "How long have you been planning on doing this?"

"From the moment we were told of a vacation on Earth~"

Miracle giggled, then wrapped their sheets over the both of them. Crystal and Richard were very sound sleepers, so they wouldn't notice what their parents would be doing. Hopefully they would be done within the hour.

LP and David were sitting on their bed already kissing. Since they didn't have any children yet, they had plenty of time to make any love they could, just as long as their family didn't interrupt them. They were already making love with each other. They took a break from kissing to catch their breaths and talk.

"So, David, you glad to be back on Earth?" LP asked her husband.

David had his infamous crooked smile and he gave a shrug. "Eh... I'm just glad to be with you and your family, Precious..."

"Our family." LP corrected with a smile.

"Right, our family." David smiled back, then kissed her lips again with a sweet smile.

"I guess this is our honeymoon, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much... Plus, we got three babies on the way..." David's face paled suddenly, then grabbed his stomach which wasn't showing quite yet. "Oooh...."

"David, you're okay...?" LP put her hand on David's arm.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine... Guess the babies are adjusting too..."

"It's alright, I still love you and them... You're really brave to be going through this pregnancy... I mean, you're a man, a human, and having three alien babies..."

"I know," David wiped his forehead, still smiling. "And I'm willing to have them for and with you."

"I'll be right there by your side." LP squeezed his hand gently.

David smiled, then kissed her again. His hormones were suddenly stronger than they had ever been. LP giggled, then shared kisses with him. They spent the rest of their hour doing what everyone else was doing. Just cuddling and making love together. It wouldn't be long until their pool time would commence and they would all meet together.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour passed. It really didn't feel like it. It really felt as though the aliens and the one human just got to the hotel they would be for their vacation. Everyone decided to meet by the pool which was in the lobby they all saw on their way in. It was indoors which would be good, Joey shouldn't have a lot of exposure to the Earth's sun, it may be bad for her once they just came to Earth and Joey, Richard, and Crystal had never been to Earth before, but heard many stories about their parents staying there. 

LP even told them about the Denton Affair, Denton TV Station, and how they all came to be in Transsexual after her grandmother passed away, but in a way to not scare them. LP wore a black swimsuit with a white star on it, keeping her hair up in a tight ponytail like the way Laura kept her hair these days. Miracle wore a red swimsuit with white dots all over it, looking like a strawberry. David had a white tank top with big blue shorts. Frank wore black shorts and had to sacrifice his make-up, but he didn't seem to mind or care when it washed off during his Floorshow performance over 20 years ago. Nation wore a green bikini which nearly matched her and Frank's eyes and seemed to glow from the pool's lights. Joey had on a pink swimsuit with a swim diaper and floaties while Crystal and Richard wore matching black swimsuits, shorts for him and a typical bathing suit for her and they had white lightning bolts on them. 

They all walked together to the pool after gathering towels and some toys for the kids. When they got into the door using one of their room keys, they saw a large pool that even had a couple of hot tubs in the corner. There were a few other people there, but hopefully they would blend in just fine. There was a man who Miracle recognized instantly.

"Uncle Steve!"

The man lifted his head and smiled as he sat on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water and was sitting next to a very beautiful woman. "Miracle!"

Miracle didn't run as it was dangerous to run across a pool floor, but had a little skip in her steps as she came to see the man. She happily wrapped her arms around him.

"Stevie, I wasn't aware you had another niece?" the woman sounded surprised.

Steve chuckled. "Judy, this is Miracle."

"Oh, you're Miracle..." the woman then smiled. "Hello, sweetie, it's nice to meet you..."

Miracle turned to the woman who looked like a living Barbie doll. She had curly light brunette hair with shining green eyes and had deep tan skin and wore a purple swimsuit. She looked so beautiful and glamorous, Miracle could see why Steve was so drawn to her. 

"You must be Judy?" Miracle smiled fondly.

"Yes, I am," Judy smiled, then took out a golden ring. "Judy Majors now though and currently off the market."

"Lucky you." Miracle playfully nudged Steve's arm.

The man smiled sheepishly and rubbed his arm. "H-Hey, come on..."

Judy giggled, that was adorable. 

"What brings you here, Miracle?" Steve asked.

"Family vacation," Miracle looked back over as Cosmo came with the twins. "Steve, this is my husband, Cosmo McKinley. And this are OUR twins, Richard and Crystal."

Cosmo gestured for their son and daughter to be social and polite to the man, but they kept quiet.

"Vhat's vrong, honies?" Miracle wondered why they wouldn't talk to him.

"You told us not to talk to strangers..." Crystal replied as Richard nodded to what she said.

"Oh," Miracle chuckled. "You have my permission now..."

"You can talk to strangers if Mummy or I say it's okay." Cosmo informed them.

"Ohh..." the twins then nodded. "Hello, sir."

Steve smiled to them. "You all look as cute as your mother told me!"

Crystal giggled with a blush and Richard smiled.

"Are you Uncle Steve?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Steve nodded. "Though your mother calls me 'uncle'."

"Why is that?" Crystal asked, rubbing her ear and lightly stroking her blonde hair at the same time.

"Well, are you two familiar with the man known as Brad Majors?" Steve asked them.

Richard and Crystal paused a moment, then nodded.

"Aunt Precious told us his and Janet's stories." Richard stated.

"Well, you see, since Brad raised your mother and Brad is my brother, that made me her uncle, even if she was adopted," Steve explained. "So, that's why she calls me 'Uncle Steve' like Mark and Sara do."

"Oh." the twins then said. That made a lot of sense. 

"You can call me Uncle Steve too if you want," the man smiled, sounding as though he was proud to have that title. 

"Okay!" the twins then beamed.

"Let's get you two to the shallow water... Nice meeting you, Steve and Judy." Cosmo took his twins away with a smile.

"Feeling is mutual." Judy smiled as they went off, then looked lovingly toward her husband. "They seem nice."

Steve smiled back to her.

LP and David were in the hot tub together.

"Have a nice reunion, Mir?" LP asked.

"Yes," Miracle nodded, deciding to join them while Cosmo would teach the twins how to swim, she jolted at the quick temperature change, but sat warmly in the hot tub with her best friends. "Vhat a surprise to see them!"

"Is that Judy?" David looked to the woman with the man in the distance.

"Yes," Miracle smiled. "Judy and me haven't really met, but I made sure Steve proposed to her vhen he vanted me to look after Mark and Sara."

"How romantic." LP liked the sound of that.

"If Steve's here, I wonder if Brad and Janet are about?" David said as he sprawled, wrapping his arm around his lover.

"They probably are around here somewhere," LP shrugged with a smile. "Brad took Mark and Sara with him and Janet's been to a rejuvenation clinic."

"Vhat's that?" Miracle asked.

"Oh, one of us aliens, I think he's from Neptune has opened up a special spa for Earthlings," LP informed what she knew. "I told him how Janet has aged horribly because of her lifestyle, so he took her with him to make her better and a more suitable mother to Mark and Sara."

Miracle smiled. "Do you think ve could go see her?"

"Hopefully, I bet she'll be a little bit of a better woman once we get the chance to see her." LP shrugged with a hopeful smile.

"I hope so for your sake too." David smiled back.

Miracle smiled at them, then looked over and watched with a smile as Richard and Crystal were copying their father. She giggled at the splashes and the great pool fun they had. Joey had her arm floaties on as she waded in the pool with her parents. She looked like a little speedboat with her swimming abilities. 

"This is a lot better than the castle pool." Frank chuckled.

"Oh, luv, your pool is just as fine," Nation kissed his cheek. "But yes, this is more spacious and fun than that pool you had."

Joey giggled as she floated high above the water due to her floaties. She did a spin like a tornado as she sped all around and hummed through her lips to sound like a speedboat as well as looking like a speeding pink ball. Frank and Nation giggled at their curious and fun loving baby. Frank picked Joey up from the water and kissed her cheek. 

"We might as well call her 'Flipper'." Nation chuckled.

"Like the fish." Frank agreed, laughing.

"Actually, Flipper is a dolphin," David said as he came by on the diving board. 

"He's right, dear." Nation said.

"Fish live in the water." Frank said in a nearly posh tone.

"Not really, whales live in the water and they're mammals, they have lungs instead of gills." David furtherly educated.

"Oh." Frank felt dumb.

Nation smiled and gently patted his curly head. Frank smiled back down at her and the couple shared a kiss. Joey called out in baby talk, then spun around and flailed her chubby arms through the water as she made rounds. 

LP giggled at her baby sister. "Go, cutie patootie, go!"

Joey hummed as she did unbelievable baby stunts. Steve and Judy were surprised to see the baby come by them and stop as she looked up at them with a nearly toothless smile.

"Oh, Stevie, isn't she precious?" Judy smiled.

"Yeah, she is," Steve smiled, then looked over to Frank and Nation and called out to them. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Nation called back with a wave of her hand.

Judy smiled with a slight sniffle. "I want one..."

Steve wrapped his arm around her.

"Alright, you two, go underwater, but come right back as soon as you need to breathe." Cosmo instructed. "Ready... Go!"

Crystal and Richard took deep, deep breaths and put themselves under the pool water to see how long they could do it. Cosmo smiled as he watched them and timed them. Miracle came by to see for herself.

"Everything okay?" Miracle asked.

"Oh, yeah, just testing their water abilities." Cosmo replied, though he sounded like his children were an experiment than good casual fun at the pool.

Miracle smiled and looked down as her children sprouted back over the water and gasped for air. "My babies've turned into fishes!"

"Fishes?" Crystal and Richard asked, laughing.

Miracle smiled, gently patting them on their blonde heads. "My little guppies... I still love you no matter who or vhat you are~"

"How long was it, Daddy?" Richard asked as he pushed some of his wet blonde hair behind his ears and squeezed some water out by wringing his hair.

Cosmo hummed. "About 15 seconds."

"Aw, we need to beat that!" Crystal sounded determined.

"Don't rush yourselves, you did very well for your first try." Cosmo assured them, smiling.

"Your father's right." Miracle smiled in agreement.

Crystal and Richard then smiled to each other. Joey zoomed by then again, splashing them.

"Pool hog!" Richard yelled as he spit out some water.

"Now, Richard..." Cosmo started sternly so the boy wouldn't be in a big fuss.

Richard blinked, bowing his head. "I'm sorry..." He forced himself to utter out.

"Don't be angry vith Joey, she's only a baby." Miracle reminded him.

"Yes, Mommy..." Richard nodded softly.

Crystal smiled at her brother. Richard smiled back to her. Cosmo and Miracle then smiled at their kids. 

"What do you think we should name our triplets?" LP asked as she leaned against her husband.

"Um, why don't we wait until they're born?" David shrugged. "Coming up with names for three babies born at once can be hard."

"That's true, doesn't happen everyday..."

"I'm still willing to have them..." David smiled down at her as she leaned against him for comfort. "They'll be unique like us."

"Unique?" LP asked, smiling.

"Yes," David answered with a smile. "You know, even if you're the alien and I'm the human, I always felt more like an alien before I met you."

"How's that?"

"Well, I was always a lot different than a lot of kids my age growing up... I played sports, but not by choice... I'm more of an artist..."

LP then remembered how much David like to paint pictures. "Like those paintings you've made?"

"Yeah," David smiled softly. "I'm a visual artist... Your homeland has the best landscape I've ever seen than Mother Nature on Earth could ever provide. I mean, those moon-drenched shores and that ocean glowing from your moon... It looks like something out of a science-fiction movie, but it's all real and right in front of me..."

LP smiled. "I knew you'd like Transsexual, we should visit other planets in Transylvania."

"There's more?" 

"Oh, yeah... We'll visit sometime when ya want if you wanna take a separate vacation, just you and me."

"I'd like that, Precious." David smiled.

"I'd love it too, David..." LP nuzzled against him.

"Mind if I join you?" Frank towered over the young loves.

LP scooted a bit with David to make room for her father. Frank smiled, then dipped himself and got comfortable.

"Sup, Dr. F?" David greeted, chuckling to his father-in-law.

Frank smiled a little sadly to that. He remembered that Eddie used to call him that. Eddie was an interesting human being before he had to kill him. He found himself remembering the only good times with Eddie before locking him in the freezer to use half of his brain to reanimate Rocky and eventually die in the freezer and only to face his uncle to find his only living relative. 

"Daddy?" LP noticed how quiet her father just become. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Frank's eyes flashed open, then he smiled softly. "Oh, yeah... I-I'm okay, monkey... Daddy just had some personal thoughts..."

"About Eddie?" LP prompted.

Frank visibly winced, and shut his eyes. "Yes... About Eddie..."

"Oh, Daddy, it's okay..." LP soothed. "We don't have to talk about him if you don't want to..."

Frank sighed sharply. "I even remember the first time I met Eddie... And Columbia...."

"You mean 'Laura'." LP corrected.

"Right..." Frank swallowed sharply as he wiped one of his eyes. "Laura..."

David frowned, trying to smile, he then finally did. "Well, maybe we can find her. I'm sure she still lives around Denton."

Frank heaved a sigh. "I'm not sure, baby..."

"We can look for her," LP assured, smiling. "We could do it sometime after we all get some dinner."

"Yeah, that'd be good." David added, smiling to his father-in-law.

Frank smiled to the two of them, feeling fortunate to have them into his little extended family which only grew bigger after the death of his mother. He scooted closer to them and hugged his daughter, a tear rolling down his cheek. David smiled softly too, he may not have known the Old Queen, but since she was technically his family now, he felt some remorse for the loss of her despite being a tyrannical and abusive mother. 

Cosmo and Nation decided to hang out again after the longest time. They started to splash each other and play some games Miracle taught them to play in the pool as she kept the three little kids in a wading pool by her. The wading pool was always so nice and warm and never got too cold for anyone. Joey squealed as she giggled and splashed with her cousins who gently splashed her back so they wouldn't hurt her or make her upset. Miracle laughed at their little play, it was just too adorable for words.

Soon enough, everyone got tired of the pool. LP noticed that she felt instantly hungry after playing in the pool and tub, and David told her that it was a normal reaction due to the chlorine in the pool. She asked him what it meant, but not even he or Miracle knew. Not even Frank could tell her since he would feel the same way in his own pool at the castle and this one. Everyone decided to dry up in their rooms, as they walked to get to their rooms, they made some dinner arrangements.

"LP and I know this pizza place from vhen ve looked after Mark and Sara," Miracle spoke up. "Uncle Steve said it was the best diner in town." 

"What was it, dear?" Nation asked.

Miracle hummed, then frowned. "I-I can't remember... S-Somevun's diner... There vas a name on the box..."

"Ricky's Diner?" LP suggested.

"Maybe," Miracle looked to her best friend. "Maybe that vas it..."

"We'll ask the front desk." Cosmo said as he held Crystal and Richard's hands.

"Right, one of you deal with him, I'm sick of that 'hot dog' nickname hanging over my head." Frank said as he held Joey and the baby seemed to be reaching for her father's pearl necklace. 

"Come on, we'll go." David said to his wife, taking her hand and walking with her to the front.

The man looked at his papers behind his desk, then smirked as he came to see the young couple. "Well, hello there... If you're here to vandelize the place with your spray paint, I'm afraid I'll report you to the authorities."

David and LP rolled their eyes.

"Do you know a good pizza place uptown?" LP asked.

"Yes, young ma'am," the man nodded, though still mocking them for being 'low class citizens'. "There is a diner for your... Class... It's called Ricky's Diner."

LP nodded, Miracle was right all along. "Is it far from here?"

"Not too far," the man glanced at her, rather coldly. "Luckily you won't need to have to dress fancy or make a reservation."

"Thanks..." David muttered, he didn't like the mood this man gave off, then went with his beloved to meet their family. "Well, there's the place called Ricky's Diner, we don't know where it is though."

"Mr. Pompous refused to tell us." LP added, folding her arms.

"Well, we don't need him," Nation kissed her step-daughter's cheek. "We can just explore. It'd be good to travel around Denton again anyway."

Cosmo found himself humming the Denton theme song of the TV Station. Nation nudged him, just to mess with him and stop him from getting that cursed song stuck in her head. Miracle merely smiled at the brother and sister.

"Why don't we settle back into our rooms and meet down here say 4:30?" LP suggested. "We'll catch dinner on the way."

"That's a splendid idea," Frank smiled. "Let's all dress casual, we shouldn't scare people by our looks."

"If you want, dear, I love you just the way you are." Nation cooed.

Joey squealed and clapped her hands. "Daddy pretty~"

"Yes, he is, my little bunny." Nation smiled sweetly, cooing to her baby now.

Joey giggled, reaching her tiny, chubby hand to touch her mother's face.

Everyone went by LP's suggestion and went to their rooms to get dressed and ready to meet everyone. There was a bus not too far from the hotel that went into town, they should take that. Nation dressed in a white T-shirt with her hair down, green shorts, and her white sneakers from when she was a doctor on TV. Cosmo wore a similiar outfit, only a green shirt and white pants. Frank wore a black shirt with his jacket and black pants. LP wore a black jacket with blue short pants and Miracle wore a red short-sleeved top with a black wrap around it, light black pants and black flats. They all did their best to look casual and weren't sure what Earthlings were wearing these days.

Cosmo and Miracle just put their twins in the outfits they loved wearing at home, black tops with white stars, blue pants, and gray sneakers. Joey just wore her fluffy pink dress and was given fresh milk before they would go and Nation had a carrying satchel around her shoulder to keep her hands free and relax the baby at the same time. David just wore what he often wore, his button-up shirt with pants, he never cared how he looked and it never stopped him, despite his mother constantly insisting he dress like the other boys or like anyone else in his school. 

They were now ready to get on the bus and travel to the Ricky's diner. LP, Miracle, Cosmo and Nation now just wondered if this Ricky was the same 'Rest Home Ricky'. After the big murder mess, when Columbia was brought back to life, her memories of Columbia were erased and she was just Laura Ansalong like she used to be before she was a groupie and Rocky had no memories himself as being Rocky Horror and Laura just renamed him as 'Ricky' and taught him how to talk. The family just remained calm as they were anxious to go for their first dinner on Earth, a favorite treat of pizza.


	5. Chapter 5

David decided to be the one to pull on the string to make the bus stop once he saw the pizzeria come up. When he did, the bus slowly stopped and everyone got ready to get up and leave to get their grub on. Everyone smiled and they filed out of the bus to get to the place where they wanted to eat for a nice, early, and family dinner. LP and Miracle's eyes widened as they saw a familiar face.

"Hi, welcome to Ricky's Dine--" the dark blonde-haired girl greeted, then noticed the girls. "Hey, I know you two!"

It was then that Frank, Nation, and Cosmo could see how much this girl looked a lot like Columbia with Rocky fused in. They tried to not let it distract them, it could be a major coincidence. 

"Liked our place enough, ya decided to come in and see for yourself?" the girl smiled to them.

"Erm... Yes..." LP replied softly and nervously. 

The girl giggled. "Well, that was mature of you all... My name is Corrine, but you can call me 'Coco'."

Oh, gosh, not only does she looked like the groupie, but has the same first two letters in her name. This was going to be a big distraction. Coco counted them all and had them follow her to be seated in the diner. 

"Mama, Daddy, we got new customers!" Coco called, then allowed them to sit at a big table together as opposed to a booth. "May I take your all's drinks orders? We have water, tea, juice, and Pepsi products."

The family gave their drink orders. Of course, Joey, Richard, Crystal, and David didn't get the connection everyone else was having about with Coco yet. They just sat down. Nation helped Joey into the diner's seat like a highchair. There was also coloring papers with crayons for Crystal and Richard. 

"I sort of know that girl," Miracle spoke up to her family while her twins were distracted with the coloring. "Do you all remember vhen LP and I decided to visit Mark and Sara?"

Anyone else who wasn't LP, nodded, except for the distracted children. 

"Vell, Uncle Steve decided ve should have pizza for our lunch," Miracle explained. "He told me this vas the best diner in Denton. We were given a pizza delivery by that vaitress."

"Did you ever find out if she's kin to 'Laura and Ricky'?" Frank asked.

Miracle shook her head. "I decided not to ask."

"But we could see it." LP added with a slow nod.

"Well, that Coco girl has to be related to them," Cosmo assumed as he pressed his huge glasses around his icy blue eyes. "She just has to be."

"Maybe we could ask after we eat if we could meet the owners." Nation suggested.

David nodded. That would be best so they don't intrude in a bad way on the new place they never even knew or heard of until today. 

After a while, the family decided a pizza for all of them to share. Of course, being a baby, Joey couldn't have any pizza and would only have milk. Nation decided to eat what she could, then she excused herself to go into the bathroom to change Joey. 

"I couldn't eat another bite..." LP mumbled as she held her stomach.

"I can't stop eating..." David mumbled as he ate yet another pizza slice.

"Must be hormones and cravings," Cosmo diagnosed, even if he wasn't the doctor between him and Nation, he only went with her to the TV Station for security reason, which is also why, unlike their cousins, slept in the same bed, he wanted to protect her from that creep Bert Shnik who offered for her to sleep in his bed with him. "Have you been eating a certain food where enough never felt like enough?"

David shrugged. "Not really..."

"He's still early, Cos," Frank looked to his brother-in-law. "Hopefully we'll all adjust."

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant with alien babies..." David chuckled sheepishly. "Regardless, I'm glad. Precious and I have wanted children for so long, why should we take them away from us?"

"You're really brave about all this, David," Miracle smiled at the boy. "I could never imagine any other human man to tolerate and put up with this."

"Well, as you know, I'm not like most humans." David stroked some of his ebony hair behind his ear. "I always felt like an alien..."

"Did you all get enough?" Coco came by, handing tiny bowls of ice cream to the twins. 

Crystal and Richard loved the pizza, but this ice cream dessert looked even more promising.

"Yes, thank you," Frank grinned. "Also, if it's not too much trouble... May we meet the people in charge of this place?"

"My parents?" Coco questioned.

"Yes, exactly!" LP said, rather quickly.

Coco giggled. "Sure, just pay when you're ready and you can meet them." She put the bill down in the middle of the family, then walked off again.

This is it. This could be their time to find out whether their hunches or conclusions about Coco being kin to Laura and Ricky. Everyone was excited and shivering with anticipation. When Nation came back with Joey, everyone told her how they were going to meet Coco's family since they were the last customers of the day. Probably because it's so early in the week they close early and Coco must go to school. Crystal and Richard happily ate their ice cream.

"Don't eat too fast, Cryssy and Richie," Miracle advised her children. "You don't vant to catch brain freeze!"

Crystal and Richard stopped, their mouths full of ice cream as their blue eyes lay on their mother. "Bwain fweeze...?"

"Yes, it's a very serious condition with head aches of eating too much ice cream!" Cosmo added, ad-libbing an alert tone in his voice.

"How would you know?" Nation smirked, teasing her 'idiot' brother, making the twins giggle then.

Cosmo glanced at her. "I just know, okay!?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Crystal and Richard giggled at the interactions of their father and their aunt.

"Silly man..." Nation smirked, then picked up Joey and bounced her a little. 

"Ma!" Joey beamed.

The girl Coco came back. "Alright, you guys wanted to meet the family?"

The group all gave nods and declarations of approval of how that was what they wanted to do. Could this be it? Coco smiled at them, then called for her parents and other family members to come out. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw a brown-haired woman with a youthful face and a light brown-haired man who was thin, but had a bit of muscle in him. It was them alright, no mistaking. 

"Nat, Mac, what a surprise!" Laura beamed to the sibling doctors she knew all too well. 

Cosmo grinned a bit.

"Hello, Laura!" Nation beamed herself. "I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

Nation and Laura engaged in a very tight hug. Even if Nation wasn't as close to Laura as when Magenta was to her back as Columbia, they were still in a good bond. 

"So, I guess Ricky meant his proposal in our big finale show then?" Nation asked once she pulled out with a hug.

"Oh, yes," Laura smiled, remembering that since Dentonvale was going to get cancelled due to people attending the Rocky Horror Show, Ricky had proposed to her before the cameras shut off permanently. "We got married about, oh, I'd say six months after you, Mac, and your family went home. As you can see we have a loving result." She smiled to Coco.

"Are these your friends, Mom?" Coco asked, smiling.

"Yes, they are, sweetie," Laura replied with a smile. "They can also be family if you and your little brother or sister would want."

"Little brother or sister?" LP questioned.

"Yes," Laura nodded, she then put her hand down to her stomach and it was then everyone realized she had a baby bump. "I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm currently pregnant."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" LP beamed at that.

David looked sheepish, but decided not to talk about his pregnancy. It might be weird for this woman. "Congratulations, Mrs...."

"Oh, you can call me Laura," the human woman insisted. "And this is Ricky!"

Ricky didn't say much, but waved. Cosmo and Nation gave a nod, Ricky never really talked to anyone except for Laura when they were all TV Stars. 

Laura then noticed an infant held against Nation. "Ohmigosh, you had a mini one!?"

"Yes, Laura," Nation smiled as she held her daughter. 

Frank smiled, very proud. "This is our daughter... We named her Joey."

"Oh, Joey!" Laura beamed as she came to take a closer look at the little endless bundle of joy. "Hi, Joey... I'm your Aunty Laura~"

Joey clutched to her mother, but seemed to like Laura. The human woman silently asked if she could hold Joey, once she was allowed to, she held Joey in her arms and cooed to the baby, who happily giggled and squealed in response. Laura smiled, she saw the strong resemblance in both Frank and Nation, dark red hair with loose curls and she seemed to have Frank's smile whenever she was excited. 

"She's so darling!" Laura beamed as she held the baby close and looked down. "Oh, more kids, huh?" She could see Crystal and Richard huddling behind their mother.

"Yes, Cosmo and me had tvins," Miracle smiled. "The boy is named Richard and the girl is named Crystal."

"Oh, hello there," Laura bent down to their heights, smiling, she seemed to adore children. "Hi, Chryssy, hi, Richie!"

Crystal and Richard remembered to be social with strangers who knew their family. They came out from behind Miracle and walked toward her to meet her. After all, this woman seemed friendly enough. 

Laura smiled at them. "You two look so grown up... Maybe someday Joey will be big and strong like you two!"

Richard and Crystal giggled, they liked Laura so far too. 

"It's really nice to see you all," Laura smiled, then looked to Nation as she said this. "After you and Cosmo left, we all made new plans. Bert moved back to Germany, the last I heard, Betty and Ralph went to a marriage counselor... I don't know what happened to Macy though, but she was destroyed the week before you all went back home."

"Poor Macy..." Nation rolled her eyes as she said that, she never really did like the blonde woman.

"Luckily I set her straight that one time." LP smirked.

Nation playfully hit LP's arm, then smiled as she took Joey back into her arms. "You like seeing your Aunt Laura, Joey?"

"Yeah!" the baby giggled and squealed in her mother's warm and loving arms.

"When is your baby due?" David asked the other humans.

"Oh, could be a long time," Ricky spoke up this time, it excited him when he became a father for Coco and he was going to do it again. "We don't know, but once Laura is ready, we're going to close the shop for a while since this is a family business."

"What's the family name?" Frank asked, curious.

"Restihaus," Laura made up that last name when she got married to Ricky and her last name changed from Ansalong into that. "Like Rest Home. Fortunaly, no one's really noticed the difference."

"Yes, we're Mr. and Mrs. Restihaus." Ricky said proudly.

Frank smiled back. "Well, I'm happy for you two. I'm happily married to Nation, Miracle's gone with Cosmo, and my baby girl's gone with David Jenesis."

"David, huh?" Laura smirked, playfully teasing LP. "Did Riff Raff and Magenta ever have a happily ever after?"

"Yes, they vere officially married," Miracle informed with a smile. "I'm so happy for them... They've been together all their lives and now they can make it official, siblings or no siblings."

"Isn't it nice how we all earned our happy endings?" Cosmo smiled.

Laura looked at the clock. "Well, we better catch the bus home... This was fun, we should do it again sometime."

Ricky nodded in agreement. Everyone gave one last hug to Ricky and Laura and said it was very nice to meet Coco. They all then decided to catch their own bus back to the hotel. They really had to do this again sometime.


End file.
